


This Tainted Love You've Given

by wtvoc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtvoc/pseuds/wtvoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queens of Darkness have turned Emma to their side--and she has a beef with everyone now that she's embraced the darkness. Written after watching the brand spanking new promo for 4b. Spoilers if you haven't watched the promo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Tainted Love You've Given

Everything is different. I had no idea how _easy_ it would be.

All my life, all I've ever done is shy from it, from this power inside of me. I've always known I've had it, but like. You read Harry Potter and you dream about a better life and magic and stuff, but that's just fiction. You'd be surprised how damned easy it is to explain away the weird things that happen—like the first time I made out with a guy in the back seat of his car and made the battery die. Actually, I'm proud of that one, now that I think about it. And there was the time I made the lights flicker in the locker room when those mean girls flushed my street clothes and I had to wear my PE clothes all day. Now that I'm liberated, I look back and wish I accepted it back then, that I embraced my magic and done something to those jerks. 

I mean, ugh. I'm just so disgusted with myself, with all of this time _wasted_ when it was really this easy to let go, to just accept that I am fucking powerful, and that doing nothing about it has been a giant freaking waste of time and potential. That's what Regina told me, right? That I was wasting potential. Well, turns out she was right. Thank the Dark One for helping me out with this one. And those dark queens, or whatever. 

But don't worry, they're not controlling me. I'll get them. _No_ one tries to take advantage of Emma Swan, even if they were the ones who showed me the way. They took my heart, for fuck's sake. Like I'd forgive _that_. They'll get what's coming to them. They all will. Gold, Maleficent, the sea witch, the Dalmatian coat broad. Regina. My parents. All of them. Maybe even _him_ , I haven't decided yet. He's too fun to play with, seriously. When I first got home, all awake and alive and brimming with this hazy purple surging energy, there he was with his knowing smiles and shiny eyes. God, it just kills me how he looked at me with all that love plain and naked on his face. As if I could forget that I'm just the next in line for receiving the brunt of the over-exuberant emotions of Killian Jones. The guy has lived forever, I mean. First he was all devoted to his brother, and then Milah. Who falls in love with the same woman who was married to freaking Rumplestiltskin? Like, what am I to him? The next strong emotion once he was no longer gung-ho and conducting the vengeance train. I'm simply the next notch in his emotional belt, that's all. He calls it True Love, I call it convenient fucking timing. 

The guy is obviously co-dependent. His brother dies and he becomes a _pirate_? Then Milah dies and he goes on this centuries-long vision quest for destruction? And that's another thing—everyone he loves dies. Like I want to take _that_ particular bullet, sheesh. 

So I walked in, brimming with my newly realized power, and I couldn't help it, I kissed the guy. Sex and my magic have always been intertwined, but now there's like, this new flavor to it. And say what you will about the reformed villain/hero/pirate/whatever, he knows how to kiss a girl. And fuck a girl. 

It's a little weird having sex with someone who wants eye contact all the time, but as it turns out, I'm a great actress. Just caress his face a few times and talk a little dirty and he didn't seem to notice anything was different. I'm glad, I thought he'd be the hardest to fool, but he's so desperate for my love that he ignored his own instincts. He was about to ask me what was wrong, I could feel it coming, so I just kissed him all soft and sweet and whispered, “Thank you for making me feel so good, I really needed it today,” and his answering gentle grin was so earnest and _grateful_ that I almost felt bad. Almost. I mean, really. If he doesn't know me well enough by now to see that I'm different—stronger, more aware; _powerful_ —then he kind of deserves what will happen when he _does_ realize. He's lived a long time—you'd think that he could recognize a sinking ship when he's standing right at the prow. That was a good analogy, wasn't it? Because of the pirate thing. Get it? 

I almost gave up the game when he was getting dressed afterward. He looked over at me and I must have been staring off into space or something because his eyes turned to a worried, sharp grey as they darted all over my face. I schooled my features real quick into a concerned frown and said something like, “Hey, what's wrong?” So he just kissed my forehead and said, “Nothing, love.” Love. I've always hated when he called me that. 

What _is_ love, really? All it's ever gotten me is thrust into a magical Narnian dystopian realm as a baby ( _because they loved me_ ) and almost turned into some ice psycho's daughter-sister (because she loved me) and tossed into jail (he loved me so much he left me? Seriously?). Henry claims he loves me, but we all know he loves Regina more. My parents say they love me and only want what's best so much that they've already replaced me with a little princeling they can raise to be the perfect little royal child. 

And now Killian. He loves me so much he hasn't even noticed that I've finally become what I've always been destined to be: more powerful than anything any realm has ever fucking seen. 

I'll show him. I'll show all of them, especially those bitches that call themselves the Queens of Darkness who think they can control me. And Rumplestiltskin, the darkest bitch of all? No one fucks with Emma Swan, _no one_. 

But that will come later. First, I want to have some _fun_. And this pirate love of mine is certainly fun. He seems to react the best when he thinks I'm deliriously happy, so I think I'll go see if he wants to have some coffee or something. Totally humdrum dates and blissful domesticity are something I can fake easily. I can just sip at my Americano and think about all the ways I'm going to make everyone who's ever tried to take advantage of me pay for thinking they could just make me their own personal Savior and I would do it out of some sense of duty or destiny or whatever. Starting with this pirate of mine who's put the shitty burden of being his True Love Savior on me. God, as if he's worth saving. Worth looking at and worth fucking, sure. 

Emma Swan is here, everyone. And she's finally self-aware. You should all be very worried. Unless you've never tried to take advantage of me, of course. I have no problem with you. 

You might want to leave town, though.

**Author's Note:**

> i know, i know. this isn't really how i think it will go or anything. god, i hope not.


End file.
